


No Regrets

by Juliet_Sokoloff_style



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ghosts, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Sokoloff_style/pseuds/Juliet_Sokoloff_style
Summary: She didn't really know why the hell she started to analyze something like this. But she remembered that her mum always told her to be kind for everyone because everyone's fighting a battle you know nothing about.orIT USED TO BE a bunch of drabbles about band, about Julie and about the new life they discovered together (or new afterlife) BUT NOW this is a story to be told. With plot and everything like this.(the characters are not my ofc)(I like writing some cringe lyrics and songs btw so they're definitely mine)
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Well, Julie never really thought about the whole "friendship with Carrie" thing.

She still remembered their childhood: her mum and Trevor were some kind of friends. Not the best ones but they had something similar. They both loved music but Rose had a passion and Trevor was all about money. Rose never blamed him for that. Well, Julie couldn't really know about it but she knew her mum perfectly. So she guessed that Rose never blamed Trevor for being a pity asshole.

(her father would wash her mouth with soap for these words but she had a good excuse: there were three teen boy-ghosts living in their garage and they loved to say dirty words)

So, Julie never thought of Carrie after their friendship ended. Because one of her best friends suddenly became toxic and absolutely rude. And Julie always respected herself. So she never tried to return their relations.

Carrie fucked up.  
Julie moved forward.

And now she was in her garage-studio with three wonderful friends. And they were rehearsing, playing music and just chilling. To be honest, Julie adored being a part of this band. They were natural, they were talented and they were kind, no toxic vibes.

And they never really asked about Bobby-Trevor and Carrie after Julie told them about the stolen music. She guessed that it was too painful for them.

(sometimes she thought about young Bobby who was nervously standing on the scene of Orpheum, waiting for his three bandmates while they were already dying in ambulance)

"Jeez", she thought, "it must be a really painful experience. Not to compare with accidental death after eating hotdogs but..."

She didn't really know why the hell she started to analyze something like this. But she remembered that her mum always told her to be kind for everyone because everyone fighting a battle you know nothing about. And well Julie was still a teenager. Maximalistic things and everything, her aunt could say. But she was already fifteen and she was smart.

So, yes. She suddenly started to thing about the whole "friendship with Carrie" thing. 

(but maybe she didn't have to be so deep in her thoughts during the rehearsal) 

It was a fucked up scene 'cause at first she forgot the chorus, than she mixed up the chords and after she just got lost in the middle of the song. She couldn't stop thinking about their friendship with Carrie. Because everything was fine back then. They were best friends, they knew every little secret about each other, they even wrote a few songs together. The songs were a little bit childish and naive but, hey, they were like ten years old? Didn't count.

And now she wanted to know what was the real reason Carrie started to behave like a professional "Mean girls" bitch. What have happened with their relations? 

They used to be besties for life and one day they just became enemies. And it wasn't Julie's fault. She knew it. It was Carrie's battle, she never knew about. 

"Jules", Luke put down his guitar, "is everything fine? You look like you saw a ghost".

Reggie chuckled. Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah sorry guys" Julie smiled sadly "I'm just a little bit confused about something I wasn't thinking much past two years. And it's strange and annoying, you know?" 

"Like something really heavy and emotional? Or something like why I didn't become a vegetarian in 90s?" Reggie shrugged when Alex made his "the hell are you talking" face. "What? Bobby was offering us this veggie thing. Many times. We should have listened to him..." 

"Dude, please", the drummer paused him. "Julie, what's in your mind? You know you can tell us whatever".

"Huh, sure guys", Julie clenched her fingers in some kind of nervous gesture. "Remember I told you that Carrie and I were best friends? And then something happend about two years ago and I didn't really thought about it because mum got ill and I had no time to think about Carrie's itchy-bitchy attitude... But now I'm thinking about it like all the time. What if I was a bad friend? What if she had problems and I didn't realize? What if-"

"Okay, stop now" Luke sat down on her piano bench so near that she can feel his shoulder right behind hers. "This is like 21st century, yeah? You can just text her or call her whenever you want and ask her, no?"

"And it tooks like seconds", added Reggie. "I'd like to have such opportunity in 90s"

"Same", agreed Alex. "Regrets are bad thing, Jules. Trust us, you don't want to have them in your life".

"Or afterlife", Luke said. "Call her. It's better than punishing yourself all time".

"Can you stay please?" Julie smiled shortly and took her phone. "While I'm calling?"

"Of course" Reggie fell on the couch. "Do it".

Julie was a lot more nervous now. She didn't call Carrie after they stopped being friends because at first she injured by it and than her mum was the only person she could think about. And then her mama passed away.

And now she was searching for Carrie's phone number with her fingers trembling. She didn't know what really she wanted to say. 

"Hey Carrie why did you started to act like a bitch with me?" 

Rude. 

"Hey Carrie I'd like to talk about your two years old problems-" 

No, definitely no. 

"Carrie Wilson is listening. The hell do you want, Molina?" 

"Oh... Um", Julie looked at Luke with panic. He put his palm on her in calming gesture. "Hey Carrie". 

Stupid plan. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

"Hey Julie" Carrie answered. "Did you hear my previous question? I asked what do you want from me?" 

Okay, Julie really always respected herself. And she never allowed someone to talk with her like this. 

"At first, I want you to stop acting like you hate me because I know you too well for this shit" Reggie clapped his hands. "And at second I just wanted to know what had happened between us? I never asked. And you never told me".

"You go girl" whispered Luke. 

"It's a little to late for this, no?" Carrie suddenly started to sound unsure. "Why do you want to know it now?" 

"Because I don't want to have regrets", Julie told looking at Luke. "I want to close the gestalt". 

"Cute but selfish, huh?" Julie knew that Carrie must had rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember when you and Flynn started to talk about your stupid Double Trouble band? We were friends, we were talking about music a lot, and then only Double Trouble lasted".

"Oh" said Julie. 

"Ouch" added Alex. 

"Yeah, oh was it. I was a bit confused", Carrie continued. "And I remember crying on my dad's shoulder and he said that I don't need any bandmates to become a star. Because this is really painful to lost them. Dunno why he was so sure about it, because he always was a solo artist, but I trusted his words. I didn't need you, Julie. And you didn't need me".

"I did need you, Carrie" Julie felt like she was the most selfish person ever. "I never thought that this could hurt you so bad. I'm sorry". 

"You don't have to be sorry. Double Trouble was already shitty, even on the idea phase" Carrie giggled. "I'm glad I started a solo career. I never wanted to be a team player like you". 

"I have to agree, Double Trouble was kind of cringe idea" Julie smiled. "But really, Carrie. I apologize for making you feel like that. I never wanted to be a bad friend of yours. And by the way... You look wonderful on stage. You're a star, Carrie". 

There was a few seconds of silence and that Carrie answered. 

"You too, Julie. Not going to call you my bestie again but you're a great rival. And that Stand Tall song... Well, it was cool". 

"I downloaded All Eyes On Me on my" Top-10 favorite songs" on Spotify", confessed Julie with a small chuckle. 

"Hm, I'm Carrie Wilson a.k.a Ugly Candy, tell your friends" was the answer. 

"And we're Julie and The Phantoms, tell yours" returned Julie. "Good luck, Carrie". 

They hanged down the phones and Julie turned to her band smiling wildly. Boys put their thumbs up and then Luke asked:

"So... No regrets?" 

"No regrets" told Julie. "Take your guitar. We have a lot of work".


	2. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie Wilson is more that just a cliche. Try to prove me wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's was Mental Health Day two days ago.
> 
> And I just wanted to remind you that if you have some thoughts about you're not doing okay, please help yourself. Talk with your parents, friends, therapist about your condition. 
> 
> A good friend of mine told me two days ago that her doctor diagnosed her a clinical depression and now she has to deal with it with medications and therapy. And the only thing I can do right now is to be with her like a good friend.
> 
> Please, be serious about your mental health. This is the most important thing in life. Stay healthy. 
> 
> All my love ❤️

"Dad, can I show you my brand new song? This is gonna be epic! -"

"Yeah, babe, later. I have a meeting with my new vegetarian guru! Only love, Carrie! You're a star!"

Carrie stopped herself of saying something mean.

For example: "You're not even a damn vegetarian, dad, stop pretending like you are! You're eating like six steaks a week!"

But again. She stopped herself. It was pointless.

Trevor Wilson thought that he was a vegetarian, a rock-legend, a good dad, a yoga-master and everything he ever dreamed of.

Carrie knew that he was a good liar. And the older she got, the uglier this fact about her dad was.

Unfortunately, she had noone to tell about everything that was happening in her life. Her grandparents died when she was just a kid and her mum... Well, the only thing Carrie knew about her is that she was a model and that she had a short fling with a newborn rockstar Trevor Wilson. Then mysterious Angela Jones gave her a birth and dissappeared.

Carrie talked with her mother once or twice in her life.

The same thing she could say about her father.

The perfect family of dreams.

She walked straight to her wonderful room, light and big with a king-size bed and a separate wardrobe-room full of clothes, shoes and bags and that was the moment when she realized how lonely she was. Carrie Wilson never thought about herself like a crybaby type of person but she literally had no one around. And it was painful.

The girls from her dancing crew were just workers. She was paying them.  
Julie and Flynn were her enemies now.  
Nick was her ex.  
Her mum was a stranger.  
And her dad was an asshole.

And Carrie had a mental breakdown right in the moment in the middle of her fucking perfect room.

It wasn't like the thing she was watching in series. With pathetic sobbing and sad music playing on the background. Carrie couldn't even breath because of crying, she was trying to, but it seemed impossible. She felt sick, she felt small and she felt useless and broken. And the craziest thing was that she was feeling ashamed for her own weakness.

"You can be everything! You don't do enough, you're a star, Carrie!", her fathers voice was ringing in her head. "You're a star!" 

Carrie didn't feel like a star right now. She didn't want to be a star. She wanted somebody to hold her tight, to tell her that everything will be alright, to wipe her tears and to make sure that she will be fine. 

But she never was a team player. She had to make it herself. 

And after a few minutes she stood up, entered a bathroom, washed her face, bited her lower lip and smiled as hard as he could at her reflection in the big golden mirror.

"You're a star, Carrie", she whispered with her voice shaking. "You're a fucking star". 

And only silence was an answer.


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is a protective friend. Carrie getting an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....
> 
> It had to be plotless, just a bunch of oneshots, like my small ideas about characters but somehow (I swear, it's not my fault!) now I think this fic has a (???) plot?
> 
> I dunno why I'm posting it but I really do like to write and even if I'm not a native English speaker I naturally enjoy the process. I'm really sorry if my punctuation is shit because it was always this bad. Even in Russian. God bless my school teacher.
> 
> And well... About a plot. We all know (spoiler alert) that Caleb decided to use Nick for his villain plan we don't know nothing about (Netflix, please, give us season 2, we deserved it!) and my brains just imagined that Carrie is more interesting person to deal with. Sorry, Nick.
> 
> That's why I'm presenting you Chapter 3 and it's funny because I never thought about this work to be like this. But here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you thank you thank you for all the kudos! It means a lot! ❤️

Flynn always was kinda protective friend.

Honesly, a lot more protective than she had to be but really. She had no brothers or sisters or even pets (fuck you, stupid allergy) but she always wanted to comfort everybody around her 'cause somehow she could feel when someone's suffering.

She preferred to call it a gift.

And really it was. Flynn was with Julie when her mum was ill, when Rose passed away and all Molina family became a total mess. So she literally was living in their house for about two weeks after the funeral. Talking with Julie, comforting Carlos when he was crying and helping Ray to stay as strong as he could in this awful period. They all were a part of her family and she knew that they were grateful. But she never called herself a savior or something like this. No. She just wanted to protect them because she loved them.

And that was what she felt when she saw Carrie on monday.

Flynn had her own opinion about this girl. She thought that Carrie Wilson was spoiled, mean, cranky, talanted and strong. The last two traits she usually tried to forget about but damn. Carrie Wilson was awesome on stage. And Flynn would be a fool not to notice it. And of course she knew about Trevor Wilson and his fatherhood habits. That's why Flynn was sure that Carrie is one of the strongest people she ever knew.

But again. Flynn always knew when somebody needed support and a shoulder to cry on.

(the last time she felt this thing was when Julie told her about her ghost-friends and their story. Flynn was about to hug them all at once but the only thing she could is saying "I'm so sorry" looking straight at the empty place where the guys should be) 

And now she was watching Carrie putting the books to her locker and Trevor's daughter wasn't looking good today. It was a big contrast between school-perfect-princess-whatever and this girl.

"Am I getting blind or Carrie really made a bun?", Flynn turned to Julie nodding imperceptibly at Wilson. "And this is the last friday skirt?"

"Sometimes I think that you have a crush on her", Julie answered with a sly smile. "You always talking about her when she's around, about her appearance, hair, voice and dances..." 

"Okay Julie future-Patterson do I need to remind you that this is a really thin ice?", Flynn raised an eyebrow but she couldn't hide her red cheeks and that was point to Julie. "Even if I HAD a crush on Carrie it's long gone now. This is something different, look at her! She didn't put a make up today".

"Natural beauty is the new trend as far as I know", Julie closed down her locker and sighned. "Ask her if you're worried, Sherlock. But I think that she's fine. We talked a few days ago and I didn't notice anything weird about her".

Flynn shaked her head and made a step preparing to ask Wilson but then Carrie turned around and folded her arms over the chest.

"I'm not in a mood today Flynn so let's finish it now. Yeah, I'm a demon and mean, and whatever, have a nice day", and she just stormed away without any other words.

"It was faster than I thought", said Julie.

"Definitely. But I can say that I totally don't have a crush on her now", nodded Flynn. "Like hundred percent". 

"But you had? Oh, I knew it!"

"Shut up or I'll tell Luke about a cutie little notebook under your mattress and I still remember how he was dying to know what was in your Dream box", hissed Flynn with a smile.

"You'll never do it".

"Yep. You know me too good. I'm not that bad. Besides I can tell Reggie. And he will tell Luke..."

They laughed together and Flynn postponed her thoughts about Carrie's weirdness for the better times.

She was protective, yes. But she never tryed to protect a person who didn't want it.

Carrie was in her worst mood.

It wasn't about the breakdown she had the day before or about her dad who didn't even notice that something wrong or anything in particular.

It was just everything felt bad and noisy.

Even the girls in her dancing crew. They were really cool, no doubts, but this Monday Carrie wanted to yell on each of them. She didn't like the choreography, the vibe and she didn't like the song her songwriter sent her a couple days before.

_I am the princess  
Of really everything   
They want attention   
They want my shiny ring  
But I'm a princess   
You have to deal with it  
'Cause I'm a princess  
A spark for dynamite._

"I just can't sing it", Carrie stopped in the middle of the song. "This is bullshit. Are we in High School Musical? I'm not Sharpay Evans to walk in some cringe pink outfit and sing about shiny rings!"

"But Carrie... We have a show on Friday", Margo, one of the dancers, told. "You can't just throw the song away..."

Okay, it was a total mistake because nobody could ever tell Carrie Wilson that she couldn't do something. Margo didn't know about it, she was a new one but she felt that something went wrong.

"I can do whatever I want", hissed Carrie. "I can sing whatever I want, I can hire whoever I want and I can do it whenever I want!", she made her way to the phone, turning the music off. "The rehearsal is over. Go away, leave me alone".

She didn't have to ask twice. After a few minutes she was alone in the studio trying to meditate like her father's yoga-guru teached her. The slow inhale, pause, the slow exhale. Ten times.

In and out. Nothing complicated.

"I didn't like you song either, miss Wilson, you can do better".

She twitched, opening her eyes fast and didn't see no one.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, just wanted to greet the young star", the voice continued. "I like your leadership style by the way. A little pretentious, but very refreshing".

"Said who?", Carrie stood up from the floor.

"Oh, beg me pardon, I was rude. My name is Caleb Covington. And I'm standing right behind you".

Carrie turned around faster than she thought but there was only a big wall mirror and her reflection in it.

"That's not funny at all", the girl rolled her eyes. "What do you want really? A selfie?"

"I need you to look in the mirror again, miss Wilson".

She didn't really know why but a shiver ran down her spine. The voice was really beautiful but it was like somebody opened the window in the middle of January. In Chicago. She felt cold and a little bit panicked. Like something deep inside was asking her to get away asap. But it was her studio after all.

So, she made a big inhale and looked in the mirror, suddenly choked a scream.

Because there was a man standing next to her own reflection.

"H-how..."

"Perfect! You're not screaming, it's a great relief", he said and a mischievous smile touched his lips. "I'm honored to meet you face to face, miss Wilson".

Carrie stood still and was trying to find some appropriate words to say. But the stranger who looked like the Greatest Showman with absolutely odious long jacket inside her mirror didn't get her a chance.

"I know, I know, you've got a lot of questions but let me introduce myself like I always do", Caleb made a gesture with his fingers and took a piece of paper out of nowhere. "I'm glad to invite you to the most mysterious and fascinating place in Los-Angeles".

"And why should I go?", Carrie raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have something to offer you", the man smiled and winked. "See you, miss Wilson".

And he just disappeared.

The only thing confirmed that Carrie didn't get out of her mind was an invitation in her hands. She opened it and saw a couple of lines written in a beautiful ornate handwriting:

_"Mrs Carrie Wilson,_

_We'd like to invite you to the Private Club where every dream is a reality._

_Life is good on the other side of Hollywood._

_C. C."_

"Private club, huh?", murmured Carrie, carefully put an invitation in her bag. "Like hell I'm going alone".

She took a phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Nick? Yes, I know that it's all over between us, I respect myself. But we're still friends, right? Oh, this is so sweet of you. Look, do you have plans for evening? There is a party...

_A game has started._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Thank you for reading. I was really nervous when I decided to post something here because well I'm an old ficwriter but I'm Russian. And all my previous works were written in russian as well. 
> 
> First things first (I know that this is a trigger), I wanted to say that I'm kinda obsessed with JAPT and I needed to write something. And once again - thank you for reading. It means a lot ❤️
> 
> Hope, I'm not bad in English. I really did try.
> 
> Good luck 🤞🏽


End file.
